


Мальчики для календаря

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика anne_ammons "Calendar Boys".Она подала эту идею шутки ради, и теперь перед Гермионой Грейнджер стоит задача по созданию благотворительного календаря. С чем ей предстоит столкнуться в процессе?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. Мистер Январь – Гарри Поттер

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadiapolyakova (Rijaya83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rijaya83/gifts).
  * A translation of [Calendar Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415829) by [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons), [Nadiapolyakova (Rijaya83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rijaya83/pseuds/Nadiapolyakova). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено. Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, совершеннолетние.
> 
> После драбблика "Mister September", написанного англоязычным автором anne_ammons под впечатлением от горячего арта с Драко от Надежды Поляковой, народ потребовал хлеба и зрелищ - целого календаря. В итоге Надя и anne объединились, и мы с вами увидим двенадцать огненно-горячих артов и короткий драббл к каждому из них. Ну а StilleWasser просто вызвалась донести этот фанфик до русскоязычных читателей. 
> 
> Календарь можно найти здесь https://vk.com/album-147271269_275126432  
> Группа Надежды Поляковой https://vk.com/club147271269  
> Автор фанфика anne_ammons https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/profile  
> Перевод фанфика "Мистер Сентябрь", с которого все началось https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070283

– Ну, мы могли бы сделать благотворительный календарь.

Обращенные к ней непонимающие взгляды были первым звоночком отказаться от этой затеи.

– Ну, это тот, где полураздетые пожарные со щеночками в руках и все такое.

– Э-э, Гермиона, а что такое эти пожарные и как это может нам помочь с финансированием для детского отделения?

Гермиона потерла лицо руками и подняла глаза. Именно в этот момент она вдруг осознала, как много всего на нее навалилось. Обучение целительству, помощь директору Макгонагалл с обновлением учебной программы по магловедению, помощь матери с садоводческим клубом, внеклассный проект по рунам – дел у нее было невпроворот, и это только самые основные. Ко всему прочему еще добавлялись регулярные посещения мероприятий по просьбе Кингсли, недописанная книга, пылящаяся у нее на столе, и встречи с друзьями, на которые она старалась более-менее регулярно ходить.

И сейчас, после того как Гермиона упомянула что-то настолько магловское на собрании в Мунго, ей показалось, что два мира, которым она принадлежала, столкнулись и перемешались, сводя ее с ума.

– Извините. Забудьте, что я сказала.

Она услышала, как хихикнула Мэнди Броклхерст, сидящая справа от нее.

– Ну уж нет, теперь мне интересно, что там с полураздетыми пожарными. Объясни уж хотя бы.

Они выдвигали идеи по сбору средств на ремонт детского отделения, когда у Гермионы мелькнула эта мысль.

 _«Ну ладно, сказала «а», надо говорить и "б"»_ , – подумала она.

– Пожарный – это магл, который тушит пожары, – начала объяснять она.

– И они делают это полураздетыми?

Гермиона почувствовала, как у нее вспыхнули щеки.

Один из ее коллег, полукровка, который мог бы помочь все объяснить, вступил в разговор, и Гермиона была ему благодарна, что всеобщее внимание хотя бы на миг отвлеклось от нее.

– Нет, у них есть униформа, и это довольно напряженная работа. Дело в том, что нужно быть в хорошей физической форме, чтобы стать пожарным.

– И как это связано с календарем?

Гермиона снова встряла в беседу.

– Ну, сейчас часто фотографируют пожарных, снявших с себя какой-либо элемент униформы, и собирают фото в календарь. Двенадцать фото – двенадцать пожарных.

– О… – до некоторых из коллег за столом начал доходить смысл идеи.

– И люди это покупают?

– У моей бабушки такой календарь всегда висит на холодильнике. Наверное, это одно из самых ярких событий перед новым годом – листать свежий календарь.

– Значит, ты полагаешь, он будет хорошо продаваться?

– Думаю, в Британии им может заинтересоваться достаточно много ведьм.

 _«И волшебников»_ , – подумала Гермиона. Ничего нельзя исключать.

– И какова выгода? Как думаешь, сколько это может принести? – главная целительница Обри наклонилась вперед, сложив руки перед собой на столе. Ее явно заинтересовала эта идея.

Гермиона быстро подсчитала. Вероятно, их целевой аудиторией станут примерно те же, кто покупает журнал «Ведьмин досуг». В целом магическое сообщество более консервативно, чем маглы, но если сделать всё со вкусом, люди вполне могут заинтересоваться.

– Не знаю. Если мы выпустим пятьсот экземпляров и будем продавать их по пять галлеонов за штуку, то заработаем две с половиной тысячи за вычетом расходов на печать.

– Кажется, это будет гораздо проще, чем организовать очередной благотворительный бал, на который никто не захочет идти. К тому же это новая и свежая идея, – главная целительница Обри с довольным видом откинулась на спинку кресла.

– Отлично, Грейнджер, значит, это твой проект. Займись реализацией. Только давай сделаем по десять галлеонов за штуку. В конце концов, это же в целях благотворительности.

Гермиона всего лишь подала идею, а не вызвалась ее реализовывать.

– Но…

Однако целительница уже направлялась на выход, спеша заняться другими делами.

Потрясенная Гермиона села обратно. Список ее дел только что стал еще длиннее.

Мэнди наклонилась к ней.

– Знаешь, если тебе нужно подкинуть парочку идей, я готова, но больше ни с чем помочь не смогу – слишком занята.

***

В тот вечер Гермиона сидела дома с бокалом вина и блокнотом – дань ее магловскому происхождению. Делать заметки на бумаге шариковой ручкой было гораздо проще, чем на пергаменте чернилами, которыми потом обычно покрываются все пальцы, одежда и диван.

Она размышляла над тем, как лучше реализовать свою идею. Во-первых, для календаря нужна заманчивая тема, которая привлечет интерес покупателей.

Кто в магическом сообществе соответствует пожарным? Авроры слишком серьезные и недостаточно интересные. Ликвидаторы заклятий вполне бесшабашные, но где найти двенадцать человек? Драконологи – а это мысль. Они, как правило, находятся в хорошей физической форме, – Гермиона знала это, потому что слишком часто видела Чарли Уизли только из душа, – но кто-то может счесть отталкивающими ожоги и шрамы, которые связаны с их профессиональным риском.

Она вспомнила различные когда-либо виденные ею календари: с волшебными животными и более традиционные – с пейзажами. Профессиональные команды по квиддичу также выпускали для фанатов свои календари с индивидуальными и групповыми колдографиями игроков.

Квиддич – а это неплохая идея. Люди на нем просто помешаны. Игроки в целом находятся в хорошей форме. И хотя профессиональные игроки вряд ли согласятся участвовать в этой затее, свет на них клином не сошелся. В голове Гермионы начала зреть идея.

***

В пятницу вечером обычно проходили посиделки в «Дырявом», в которых Гермиона участвовала, если не была на дежурстве. Собирались каждую неделю женской компанией и отрывались без своих вторых половин, забыв о заботах. Не всегда приходили все, но вечер неизменно проводили приятно.

Конечно, в «Дырявом» тусовалось много парней, которые частенько к ним подсаживались, но сегодня перед девушками стояла важная задача.

Те, кому Гермиона рассказала о проекте, вроде бы заинтересовались этой идеей. Важно было подобрать правильные сюжеты для колдографий, а для этого не помешал бы взгляд со стороны.

– Мы все знаем, с кем ты обычно ходишь на свидания, Гермиона, но пойми, не может же весь календарь состоять из одних ловцов, – сказала Анджелина Джонсон, и все за столиком рассмеялись.

Гермиона встревоженно огляделась по сторонам: это было сказано чуть громче, чем ей хотелось бы.

– Да, некоторые любят, когда у парней чуть больше мяса на костях, – вмешалась Сьюзен Боунс.

Гермиона покраснела, гадая, неужели ее предпочтения так очевидны. Не то чтобы она любила одних ловцов: она встречалась с Виктором, но с Гарри они только дружили, однако была еще интрижка с Оливером, который был вратарем. И никто об этом не знал.

Гермиона вытащила свой блокнот, и девочки собрались вокруг нее с напитками в руках.

– Итак, нам нужно двенадцать колдографий. Парни, которые играли в школе и не запустили себя после выпуска. Мы пытаемся собрать деньги, поэтому нужно дать покупателям то, на что будет приятно смотреть.

Остальные согласно закивали.

– Давайте начнем с того, что составим список имен, а я потом попробую его сузить.

Едва озвучив первое имя, она тут же записала его. Кандидатура Гарри была неоспоримой. Уже одно его участие вызовет интерес к проекту. Гермиона еще не обсуждала это с ним, но была уверена, что он согласится ради нее.

– Предсказуемо, – сказала Пэнси Паркинсон, выглядывая из-за ее плеча.

Гермиона задумалась, не станет ли участие Гарри причиной, по которой Пэнси купит себе календарь. Она не раз замечала, как та поглядывала на него, но пока не сделала никаких шагов навстречу.

– Грант согласится. Внеси его в список, – никто не удивился, что Мэнди назвала своего мужа, Гранта Пейджа. В конце концов, он был довольно симпатичным.

– Роджер Дэвис, – выкрикнул кто-то.

– Фред и Джордж, – уверенно сказала Анджелина.

– Ну, у нас всего двенадцать страниц. Не будет ли расточительством приглашать близнецов?

– О, нет, не по отдельности, – застенчиво улыбнулась Анджелина. – Вместе. Они могут быть на одной колдографии.

Гермиона, увидев, как блестят глаза подруги, задумалась, не слишком ли много она только что узнала об отношениях Анджелины и близнецов.

Кто-то выкрикнул:

– А что насчет Андре Эгву? Он вроде бы до сих пор в лиге.

Некоторые покивали. Гермиона помедлила.

– Кто это?

Джинни покачала головой, ничуть не удивленная скудными знаниями Гермионы о квиддиче.

– В основном он выступал на позиции вратаря в Когтевране, а после выпуска – стал ловцом. Он старше нас, играл против Чарли.

Гермиона пожала плечами и записала его имя. Лишним не будет.

– Как вы думаете, Оливер Вуд согласится?

Это был хороший вопрос. Сейчас Вуд был запасным вратарем «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Гермиона подозревала, что команда не захочет, чтобы один из ее членов, даже тот, кто проводит на поле не слишком много времени, появился в каком-то другом календаре – особенно в таком, где он будет частично раздет. Однако целью была благотворительность, и Гермиона собиралась сделать так, чтобы колдографии не получились пошлыми. Ей не хотелось, чтобы этот проект вовлек Мунго в скандал. Она внесла имя Оливера в список. Вероятно, разговор выйдет неловким, но она должна попытаться.

Предложения новых кандидатур теперь поступали все быстрее.

Захария Смит. Кормак Маклаген.

– Подождите! – воскликнула Пэнси, перекрикивая всеобщий галдеж. – С этим списком что-то не так.

Все повернулись и взглянули на нее. Она взяла блокнот Гермионы и просмотрела список.

– У тебя тут гриффиндорцы, когтевранцы и пуффендуйцы, но ни одного слизеринца. Нельзя откидывать целый факультет! У нас тоже была команда, и она обходила все ваши на протяжении многих лет.

– Но мы предлагаем кандидатов вовсе не по их принадлежности к какому-либо факультету, – попытался защититься кто-то из девочек.

Это было правдой: они уже давно переросли школьное соперничество. В их постоянную тусовку входили представительницы всех четырех факультетов, однако Пэнси была права: в списке пока не было ни одного слизеринца.

– Ну и кого ты предлагаешь? – спросила Гермиона.

– Драко, конечно.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

– А что? Он чертовски хорош собой, и он ловец, Грейнджер. Наверняка для тебя это не пустой звук.

Гермиона демонстративно проигнорировала последнее замечание Пэнси, забрала блокнот и записала имя Малфоя. Хотя мысленно она согласилась, что Драко по-прежнему в хорошей форме, все же ее одолевали сомнения, что он согласится на нечто подобное.

– Еще предложения есть?

– Забини, – сказала Джинни с дьявольской усмешкой.

К концу вечера в списке оказалось больше тридцати кандидатов – со всех факультетов, и не только ловцы. Это напоминало серию энциклопедий «Кто есть кто», только посвященную выпускникам, игравшим в квиддич. Список охватывал несколько поколений, и в основном в него входили мужчины двадцати пяти-тридцати лет. С учетом того, что кто-то может быть занят, а кто-то просто не согласится, Гермиона все же рассчитывала, что сможет найти двенадцать парней – или тринадцать, если брать во внимание идею Анджелины с близнецами.

***

На удивление, Гарри сразу же согласился, стоило Гермионе спросить.

– Когда приступим?

– Когда хочешь.

Гермиона раздобыла необходимое оборудование, одолжив волшебную камеру у Парвати Патил и получив от нее инструкции по эксплуатации. Парвати работала в еженедельнике «Ведьмин досуг».

– Похоже, это стоящий проект. Конечно, я с радостью напишу о нем заметку еще до того, как календарь поступит в продажу. Это поможет заинтересовать потенциальных покупателей, – Парвати понизила голос. – И, кстати, если парочка этих колдографий попадут ко мне, то я, скажем так, буду рада высказать свое честное мнение о них.

Предложение Парвати и впрямь было неплохим. Гермиона сказала, что обдумает его, поблагодарила за оборудование и трансгрессировала на площадь Гриммо, сгорая от нетерпения опробовать его и понять, сможет ли она претворить идею в жизнь. Ну, или хотя бы одну двенадцатую часть этой идеи.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Может, прямо сейчас? Зачем терять время.

Гермиона оглядела его: он выглядел растрепанным и неряшливым.

– Не хочешь хотя бы побриться, Гарри? И немного привести себя в порядок.

Поттер посмотрел на нее так, словно у нее только что выросла вторая голова.

– Это ведь для календаря, не так ли?

Она кивнула.

– Для всяких похотливых женщин, правильно?

– Ну, вообще-то…

– Ты сказала, я должен быть без рубашки, или я ослышался?

В ее голове разговор изначально звучал совсем не так, но Гарри все-таки значительно прокачал свои навыки дедукции с тех пор, как стал аврором.

– Ну да, таков был план.

Гарри загадочно ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, хорошо. Я оставлю щетину. И вообще…

Он взмахнул палочкой и с помощью Акцио призвал что-то со второго этажа.

– Думаю, я могу воспользоваться случаем и показать им другого Гарри, более сумасбродного. Такой образ будет хорошо продаваться, тебе не кажется?

Гермиона вздохнула. Лицо Гарри поможет повысить продажи календарей, независимо от того, какой образ он выберет. Спустя столько лет многие по-прежнему видели в нем Мальчика-который-выжил, и во многом этому способствовал его безупречный имидж аврора.

Ему в руку прыгнула пачка магловских сигарет, и Гарри встал и направился к выходу. Захватив из шкафа метлу, он снял рубашку, бросил ее на пол, закурил и затянулся.

– Ты шутишь?

– Почему?

– Никто не поверит, что у тебя и впрямь в руке сигарета.

– Вот об этом я и говорю. Люди много чего не знают о Гарри Поттере.

– Например, то, что он тайком курит после того, как наклюкается?

– Ты слишком много думаешь, Гермиона. Просто сделай снимок.

Гермиона промолчала. Найдя подходящее место на заднем дворе, она установила камеру и проверила свет. Конечно, она и раньше видела Гарри без рубашки. Много раз. И она абсолютно точно воспринимала его только как друга. Однако, увидев его в лучах солнца с метлой на плече, она вдруг поняла, почему кто-то может запасть на него.

А еще она поняла, что иногда ему не нужно быть спасителем магического сообщества – ему достаточно просто быть собой.


	2. 2. Мистер Февраль – Грант Пейдж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Календарь можно найти здесь https://vk.com/album-147271269_275126432  
> Группа Надежды Поляковой https://vk.com/club147271269  
> Автор фанфика anne_ammons https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/profile

Это был прекрасный день – один из тех, что Гермиона предпочитала проводить преимущественно на улице, даже если накануне работала допоздна.

В субботу обычно проходили дружеские матчи по квиддичу, и, хотя Гермиона сама не горела желанием садиться на метлу, она все же решила поехать на игру, зная, что там соберется большинство ее друзей. Да и погода была хорошей. К тому же она разослала множество писем потенциальным участникам проекта с календарем. Ей не помешает там быть, чтобы ответить на возникшие вопросы.

Обычно она присоединялась к друзьям после матча, когда те собирались, чтобы выпить и поболтать о том, кто и как сыграл, но сегодня все было по-другому. Гермиона захватила кое-какие вещи, взяла камеру и направилась в парк. Добравшись, она взглянула на поле и сразу же заметила рыжие развевающиеся волосы Джинни. Похоже, Чжоу, Анджелина и она летели строем, передавая друг другу квоффл. Они прекрасно сыгрались, и сейчас неслись прямо к воротам другой команды. 

Достигнув цели, Джинни подбросила квоффл и развернулась. Казалось, она собирается отдать пас Чжоу, но вместо этого хвостом метлы направила мяч в центральные ворота. Гермиона услышала радостные возгласы от команды Джинни и разочарованный стон от кого-то позади на земле. Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, и увидела Мэнди, которая махала ей, указывая на место в тени. Гермиона подошла к ней.

– Удача не на стороне твоей команды?

Мэнди закатила глаза.

– Ой, да ладно, Грант играет ради забавы, а Джинни уже почти профи, черт побери. Кроме того, его самолюбию только идет на пользу, когда он время от времени пропускает пару мячей, – усмехнулась Мэнди, похлопывая по одеялу рядом с собой. – Так с ним легче живется.

Гермиона села, достала из сумки камеру и положила рядом. Никогда не знаешь, когда она может понадобиться. Она хотела попытаться сфотографировать игроков в движении, и сегодня была отличная возможность попробовать. Также она достала блокнот. Вероятно, кто-то ответит ей на запросы лично, учитывая, что не все ответили по почте. Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как письма были разосланы, но она надеялась в скором времени утвердить список. Она еще раз прокрутила его в голове, пытаясь найти идеальное соотношение игроков. Было бы довольно просто сделать календарь, полный одних гриффиндорцев, но тогда он вряд ли будет хорошо продаваться, а ей хотелось бы, чтобы проект имел успех… а из этого следовало, что ей нужны представители всех факультетов поровну. 

Пэнси сидела неподалеку с журналом мод в руках, не обращая никакого внимания на игру. Гермиона удивилась, что она здесь: Пэнси постоянно ныла, если ей приходилось что-то делать до полудня. Однако, если вспомнить о том, что слизеринцы обычно передвигаются стаями, то наверняка сегодня играет Блейз или Драко, или, возможно, оба.

Гермиона еще раз оглядела небо, заметив пару других игроков в воздухе и несколько на земле, стоящих у края поля в ожидании своей очереди. В этом заключалась проблема дружеских матчей по квиддичу – желающих всегда оказывалось больше, чем мест в команде, но атмосфера в целом царила приятная: все играли на интерес либо на выпивку, позабыв о школьном соперничестве факультетов, которое, возможно, и вовсе не нужно было детям. 

– Эй, а как эта штука работает?

Гермиона обернулась и увидела, что Мэнди вертит в руках камеру.

– О, давай я тебе покажу. Принцип очень схож с магловским фотоаппаратом. 

Мэнди кивнула: ее отец был маглом.

– Нужно навести фокус здесь, – Гермиона указала на колесико с цифрами сбоку, – и произнести заклинание Каптура.

– Хм… понятно, – Мэнди поднесла камеру к глазу и покрутила колесико. – Никогда раньше не держала в руках волшебную камеру. Вполне логично, что у них с магловской схожий механизм.

– Это для твоего проекта, Грейнджер?

Гермиона подняла взгляд: Пэнси тоже с любопытством разглядывала камеру. 

– Да. Мне ее одолжила Парвати.

– И как, у тебя уже есть добровольцы?

– Вообще-то да. Я сняла Гарри в прошлые выходные.

От Гермионы не укрылось то, как на нее посмотрела Пэнси, но их разговор был прерван появлением двух других членов сегодняшнего слизеринского трио.

– Эй, Пэнс, не передашь мне воду?

Пэнси закатила глаза и протянула бутылку сначала Блейзу, а потом стоящему рядом с ним Драко. Тот поднял глаза к небу, как будто даже вне поля выискивал взглядом снитч. Видимо, ловцам сложно избавиться от этой привычки.

Сделав большой глоток воды, Блейз кивком поприветствовал всех.

– Мэнди. Грейнджер.

Гермиона усмехнулась. В отличие от остальных, ее по-прежнему звали по фамилии так же часто, как и по имени. Хотя они все уже достаточно давно друг друга знали, чтобы можно было обходиться без формальностей. Скорее, это было чем-то вроде прозвища, или ее звали так просто по привычке. 

– Похоже, сова с ответным письмом от тебя заблудилась по дороге к моему дому, Блейз, – проворчала Гермиона.

– Приношу свои искренние извинения. Моя мать оторвет мне голову, если узнает, что я не успеваю отвечать на корреспонденцию.

– А, так значит ты получил его.

– Получил.

– Ну тогда, раз я здесь, ты можешь лично выразить мне свое согласие, – Гермиона взяла блокнот и ручку и приготовилась записывать. Она знала, что Блейз, скорее всего, согласится. А вот тот, кто стоял сейчас рядом с ним, вызывал сомнения.

– Конечно, я согласен, Грейнджер. В конце концов, это ведь для детей.

Гермиона усмехнулась и сделала пометку рядом с его именем. Пэнси фыркнула.

– Он с радостью продемонстрирует женщинам магической Британии свои лучшие стороны.

Гермиона подняла бровь. О бесчисленных любовных победах Блейза было известно всем, и она рассчитывала, что он примет участие в проекте хотя бы из личного интереса. Она легко могла представить себе, как он дарит календари со своим фото многочисленным пассиям.

Блейз толкнул локтем Драко, и тот неохотно прервал свое наблюдение за небом.

– А что насчет тебя? Ты собираешься участвовать?

Драко коротко покачал головой.

– Это не совсем мое.

– Да ладно, это же ради благотворительности. Разок покрасуешься для благого дела.

Драко сощурился.

– Малфои не красуются, – с пафосом произнес он и, казалось, даже выпятил грудь.

Гермиона едва сдержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться, а Блейз громко расхохотался. Пэнси промолчала, но Гермиона заметила, как уголок ее рта дернулся вверх, после чего она уткнулась в журнал.

– Малфои не красуются? – повторил Блейз, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Ты себя вообще видел?

Гермионе пришлось отвернуться: она была больше не в силах сохранять серьезное выражение лица. Она надеялась, что Блейз не станет слишком жестко подшучивать над Драко: если тот оскорбится, то вряд ли согласится на съемку. Она знала, что для него важно сохранить лицо, поэтому у нее был план, как добиться от него нужного ей результата.

– Значит, ты отказываешься, – она взяла ручку и вернулась к своему списку, сделав вид, что собирается вычеркнуть его имя, но Малфой остановил ее.

– Нет, не отказываюсь. Как я могу отказаться, если даже не знаю, от чего?

Гермиона подняла взгляд и увидела у него на лице извечную ухмылку. Она часто видела его таким – самодовольным и самоуверенным, – однако это ему шло. 

Порой Драко мог быть невыносимым, но это совершенно не мешало ему время от времени возникать в ее ночных фантазиях. Ко всему прочему он просто невероятно выглядел в форме для квиддича. Но Гермиона была полна решимости не давать ему об этом знать.

Он на мгновение задержал на ней взгляд, а затем сделал еще глоток воды.

Гермиона помотала головой, чтобы прояснить свои мысли. В этом-то и заключалась главная проблема: Драко был хорош собой и прекрасно знал об этом. Но если он считает, что она станет умолять его принять участие в проекте, его ждет разочарование. Есть сотни других игроков в квиддич, которых можно пригласить на съемку – главное, чтобы это были не Маркус Флинт или Грег Гойл: ей ведь нужно, чтобы календарь продавался.

Конечно, ей было неудобно делать акцент на полуобнаженных телах, но Гарри воспринял это спокойно, и другие, возможно, тоже будут не против. В конце концов, все это делается для забавы и ради благотворительности. И бывшие слизеринские игроки в квиддич, Драко и Блейз, наверняка будут очень востребованными: они регулярно появляются в списке самых желанных холостяков по версии журнала «Ведьмин досуг».

Гермиона вздохнула и снова посмотрела на свой список. 

– Что ж, сообщи мне, когда решишь. А пока, Блейз, я была бы тебе признательна, если бы ты помог мне найти другого слизеринца. Если Малфой откажется, нам придется искать замену.

Блейз поднял бровь.

– Конечно. Думаю, тебе стоит спросить Уоррингтона или Боула, – задумчиво сказал он. – Кто-то из них может согласиться.

Гермиона все еще смотрела в блокнот, поэтому не заметила, как вспыхнули глаза Драко после слов Блейза, но Пэнси и Мэнди с интересом следили за разговором.

– Ты, конечно, можешь спросить их, – резко сказал Малфой. – Или просто пришли мне сову с подробностями. Обещаю внимательно рассмотреть твою просьбу. В конце концов, как сказал Блейз, это ведь ради благотворительности. 

С этими словами он резко развернулся и направился обратно к полю, а Гермиона осталась гадать, не переиграла ли она. Блейз пожал плечами, глядя на девушек, и ушел вслед за другом.

Мэнди хихикнула.

– Что это было?

Пэнси же, наоборот, коварно усмехнулась, отложив журнал в сторону.

– Он точно согласится.

– Почему ты так считаешь? – Гермиона повернулась к ней, задумавшись, насколько же может отличаться восприятие одних и тех же событий разными людьми. – Мне показалось, он колеблется. К тому же, зачем он попросил меня отправить ему информацию еще раз? Уверена, он получил мое первое письмо: сова не вернула его.

Пэнси помолчала, словно обдумывая, как много информации стоит выдать. 

– Что-то подсказывает мне, что он строит из себя мистера Недоступность, но Драко точно ни за что не упустит такую возможность. Включи его в список, Грейнджер. На него надо всего лишь слегка надавить, чтобы он согласился на съемку.

Гермиона не была в этом уверена, но собиралась подождать, прежде чем искать замену.

Наконец она встала и подошла к полю, чтобы немного потренироваться фокусировать камеру на разных игроках, летающих туда-сюда. Сложнее всего было поймать в кадр охотников: они двигались слишком быстро, в отличие от загонщиков, которые были намного медленнее – возможно, чтобы точнее попадать по бладжерам. Ловцы же, как правило, парили так высоко над полем, что ей не удавалось сделать четкий снимок: для этого ей пришлось бы самой сесть на метлу или находиться на трибунах. Конечно, она не пыталась достигнуть уровня спортивных репортеров «Пророка»: ей просто хотелось научиться снимать в разных условиях. Пару раз в объективе мелькали светлые волосы, но она тут же отворачивалась. Сделав несколько пробных снимков, она вернулась и села рядом с Мэнди.

Когда игра закончилась, Грант отыскал Мэнди. Они встречались еще в Хогвартсе и поженились сразу после окончания. Они нежно любили и обожали друг друга. Это было похоже на сказку со счастливым концом, призванную напомнить о том, что у каждого где-то на свете есть вторая половинка – нужно лишь ее отыскать. Гермиона еще не нашла своего принца: работа отнимала у нее слишком много времени, но ей было приятно наблюдать за тем, как вокруг цветет любовь.

Грант наклонился и поцеловал жену в макушку.

– Привет, милая.

– Отличная игра. Фу! Ты воняешь. 

Мэнди бросила мужу полотенце, и он, легко поймав его, с ухмылкой отошел. Сняв футболку, он бросил ее Мэнди в ответ. Она выхватила палочку, чтобы не ловить ее руками, аккуратно отлеветировала на землю и наложила пару заклинаний, прежде чем дотронуться.

– Странно. Обычно ты не против, чтобы я попотел.

Мэнди закатила глаза. 

– Дамы, – сухо сказал он, – видите, что творится?

Гермиона и Пэнси были бы и рады не видеть, но не замечать Гранта было трудно: он был в очень хорошей форме. В отличие от стройных ловцов, у вратарей зачастую было больше мышечной массы. Сила и ловкость была для них не менее важна, чем скорость, но лишь на коротких дистанциях между воротами.

Гермиона услышала, как Пэнси пробормотала себе под нос:

– Только слепой бы не увидел.

– Что? – спросила Мэнди.

– Нет, ничего, – ответила Пэнси, медленно переворачивая страницу журнала и делая вид, что не замечает обнаженную грудь Гранта прямо перед собой.

Тем временем Грант как раз закончил вытираться.

Гермиона смотрела вдаль, гадая, где могут быть Гарри и Рон, лишь бы не пялиться на мужа своей подруги. Она заметила, что они разговаривают со знакомыми на другой стороне поля. 

Звук щелчка затвора заставил ее повернуться к Мэнди, которая держала камеру в руках.

– Думаю, вот так отлично. Держи.

Она с улыбкой протянула камеру, и Гермиона с любопытством посмотрела на нее.

– Погоди, а Грант…

– Ну конечно. Он был в списке.

Гермиона перевела взгляд на Гранта, который, к счастью, уже натягивал чистую футболку.

– О чем вы?

– Ты не против, если твое фото будет в календаре?

Грант выглядел оскорбленным.

– Конечно, он же благотворительный.

Мэнди самодовольно посмотрела на Гермиону и с помощью палочки собрала вещи в огромную сумку.

– Видишь, я же говорила. Теперь тебе искать на одного когтевранца меньше. И, как ты могла заметить, у него есть на что посмотреть.

Грант тяжело вздохнул после ее слов и протянул руку, чтобы помочь жене встать.

– Увидимся в понедельник, – сказала Мэнди, и они оба ушли.

Гермиона вздохнула. Она не планировала сегодня снимать для календаря, но, если колдография Гранта окажется хорошей, одной проблемой меньше. Она тоже начала собирать вещи, увидев, что Гарри и Рон направляются к ней.

– Так вот значит, чем ты занимаешься, – протянула Пэнси.

Гермиона непонимающе посмотрела на нее.

– Что?

– Делаешь снимки полуголых мужиков.

Гермиона спрятала улыбку. Пэнси что-то было нужно, но пока неясно, что. Они уже давно не испытывали друг к другу неприязни, но Пэнси никогда не болтала с ней просто так.

– Ну, я бы не назвала их полуголыми, скорее, они просто без рубашек. А вообще ты же была с нами в тот вечер, когда мы это обсуждали. И, если мне не изменяет память, именно ты настояла, чтобы я внесла Драко в список.

– Я настаивала на том, чтобы в календаре было поровну представителей всех факультетов. Когда я подняла эту тему, слизеринцев в твоем списке не было.

– Да, – согласилась Гермиона. – Но о чем, по-твоему, я говорила, когда рассказывала о том, по какому принципу создаются подобные календари?

– Если честно, я не знаю. В смысле, говорить это одно, а вот видеть… – Пэнси кивнула туда, где ранее стоял полуголый Грант. – Это совсем другое.

Гермиона пожала плечами и убрала камеру в сумку, чтобы быть готовой уйти, когда Гарри и Рон приведут себя в порядок и соберут вещи.

– Очевидно, тебе нужен помощник для этого проекта, – продолжила Пэнси. – И тебе повезло, что я как раз свободна.


	3. 3. Мистер Март – Блейз Забини

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к главе и всему фику:
> 
> мистер Март https://vk.com/photo-147271269_457239556  
> весь календарь https://vk.com/album-147271269_275126432

– Давай-давай, Грейнджер. У нас мало времени.

Одетая в пижаму Гермиона сидела на кухне, потягивая свою неизменную чашку кофе, прежде чем начать собираться, когда ее внимание привлек голос из гостиной. Сегодня у нее была назначена встреча с Блейзом, чтобы сделать снимок, но в ближайший час она никуда не собиралась. Она вышла в гостиную и увидела там Пэнси, отряхивающуюся после перемещения по каминной сети.

– Пэнси? Что ты здесь… – она резко умолкла, увидев, во что та одета. Похоже, Пэнси собралась на сафари, однако ее одежда все же была модной. Наряд был далек от безупречно скроенных дамских платьев и относился, скорее, к стилю кэжуал. «Как всегда элегантно, но не совсем к месту», – подумала Гермиона.

– Ты собралась на охоту? – спросила она вслух.

– Ну, в некотором роде, так и есть, не правда ли? – ответила Пэнси, ничуть не смущенная словами Гермионы. Внимание Паркинсон привлекло несколько колдографий с первой фотосессии с Гарри, разбросанных по кофейному столику. Гермиона просматривала их вчера вечером, пытаясь выбрать одну для календаря. Если она будет делать хоть что-то для этого проекта, он будет продвигаться, пусть и медленно.

– Я не думала, что ты пойдешь со мной, – сказала Гермиона, гадая, зачем же в действительности Пэнси нанесла ей столь ранний визит.

На самом деле, та присутствовала в тот момент, когда Блейз пригласил ее туда, где он с другими ребятами собирался полетать: это была прекрасная возможность поймать его и поставить галочку на этой задаче. _«Там будет всего лишь несколько парней на метлах, и ты сможешь сделать хорошие снимки. И, возможно, продвинешься и в другом своем начинании»,_ – сказал тогда он.

Гермиона ухватилась за шанс поснимать, хоть и не совсем поняла, какое начинание Блейз имел в виду. У нее уже и без того дел было невпроворот.

– Конечно, я пойду с тобой. Как правило, я обхожу по широкой дуге спорт, солнце и вонючих парней, но кто-то должен быть там с тобой. Я не могу отпустить тебя одну в змеиное гнездо.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Но сейчас только половина десятого…

– Знаю, я и так с трудом встала. Что тут скажешь, Грейнджер: я серьезно отношусь к роли твоей помощницы. А теперь почему бы тебе не пойти собираться, – сказала Пэнси, выпроваживая ее обратно на кухню. – Я пока расположусь здесь. 

Гермиона покачала головой, но все-таки пошла одеваться. В отличие от образа Пэнси в стиле прет-а-саванна, она предпочла джинсы и джемпер, больше подходящие по случаю. По правде говоря, она была рада, что будет сегодня не одна. Она понятия не имела, кто там соберется. Хотя многое изменилось, некоторые слизеринцы все еще могли порой слегка наглеть, особенно те, кто выпустился на год раньше нее и не имел возможности уладить все разногласия, как ее однокурсники. 

Голос Пэнси донесся до нее из другой комнаты как раз в тот момент, когда она проиграла борьбу с собственными волосами и просто собрала их в небрежный хвостик.

– Кстати о фотосессиях, это ведь снимки Поттера здесь? Ты уже выбрала тот, что будет в календаре?

– Да, он на стойке. Те, что лежат на столе, – запасные.

Гермиона усмехнулась про себя. Голос Пэнси, может, и звучал безразлично и небрежно, но это было не так. Похоже, и Пэнси, и Гарри никак не могли решиться сделать первый шаг и все ходили вокруг да около.

Однако Гермиона вполне могла представить их вместе. Пэнси стала ей нравиться: несмотря на свою претенциозность, она была искренней и, на удивление, проницательной. Гермиона ценила и то, и другое. Если кто-то из них однажды соберется с духом, они станут прекрасной парой. 

Гермиона знала, что слизеринцы вовсе не плохи, и не желала больше иметь с ними разногласий, подобных тем, что были между их факультетами в школе. Она знала, что они могут быть гордыми, придирчивыми, притязательными, – однако эти черты можно было обнаружить в ком угодно. В любом случае, Гермиона была признательна Блейзу, что он так быстро нашел время для съемок. Он был совсем не таким, как некоторые отдельные слизеринцы, которые, хоть и хорошо выглядели, но вели себя как последние придурки. 

Кстати, она все еще ждала ответа от Малфоя, и на этот раз точно была уверена, что он получил ее вторую сову, так как наложила на записку заклинание уведомления о вручении.

Пэнси ничего ей не ответила, но Гермиона догадывалась, о чем она думает. Выйдя в гостиную, Гермиона сделала вид, будто не заметила, что одна из колдографий, лежавших на столе, исчезла. Это был тот снимок, где солнце светило Гарри в спину, а сам он глупо улыбался. Она не помнила, над чем они тогда смеялись, но он казался в тот миг таким безмятежным. Из-за неудачного света колдография не подходила для календаря, но была одной из ее любимых. Может быть, она станет как раз тем знаком, что так нужен был Пэнси. По крайней мере, Гермиона на это надеялась.

Слизеринцы. Они хотели казаться равнодушными и коварными, но иногда и им нужен был толчок в правильном направлении.

***  
– Эй, Грейнджер! А ну-ка расскажи мне…

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, когда к ним с Пэнси подошел Маркус Флинт в сопровождении нескольких других слизеринцев. 

– Пэнси, – приветственно кивнул он, не забыв о хороших манерах, несмотря на все свое возмущение. – Что там у тебя за проект, Грейнджер? Нужны модели-слизеринцы? А почему ты тогда опрашиваешь только игроков из твоего выпуска, хотя есть еще много других кандидатов? Это попахивает фаворитизмом, вот что я думаю.

– Э-э-э… есть ведь еще Шафик, – ответила Гермиона, указывая на то, что среди кандидатов присутствует еще и третий слизеринец. Она не была знакома с ним лично, но он был у нее в списке.

Ей стало не по себе от этого разговора. Она, конечно, не испугалась, понимая, что из-за Маркуса и его друзей беспокоиться не стоит, но ей вовсе не хотелось сейчас в подробностях объяснять идею календаря. Это был просто благотворительный проект, но чем больше людей о нем узнавали, тем сильнее ей казалось, что он начинает жить своей жизнью.

Она осознавала, что некоторые могут быть недовольны ее выбором. И если честно, Маркус был прав. Однако у нее имелись причины отдать предпочтение двум слизеринцам из ее выпуска, и не все причины были личными. И Блейз, и Драко были хороши собой. Ради рекламы их обоих точно стоило включить в календарь. В конце концов, нужно было признать, что для календаря требовались игроки, популярные сейчас, а не когда-то в Хогвартсе. И все же это было впервые, когда кто-то открыто подверг ее выбор сомнению, и она подозревала, что это может быть не последний раз.

Пэнси, несмотря на ее вспыльчивость, вообще не тронули претензии ребят. Она встала перед Гермионой, заслонив ее от Маркуса, который как раз собирался что-то ответить.

– Честно говоря, Маркус, нам нужны симпатичные мальчики, а это значит, что ты не у дел.

Гермиона готова была провалиться на месте: слова Пэнси вряд ли помогут разрулить ситуацию.

– Вы слышали, ребята? Им нужны «симпатичные мальчики»! – Маркус закатил глаза, недовольный словами Пэнси. Его друзья рассмеялись. – Ты знаешь, сколько раз мы завоевывали Кубок по квиддичу в Хогвартсе? Если бы вам нужны были настоящие мастера игры, у вас в списке было бы гораздо больше слизеринцев.

В этот момент Блейз подошел к ним сзади.

– Ничего не поделаешь, Флинт. Им нужны те, кто поможет продать календарь.

– Да ну? А ты даже не был в команде до шестого курса.

Ничуть не смутившись, Блейз обвел рукой свою грудь.

– Ну, тебя бы тоже позвали, если бы ты выглядел так же. А сейчас прошу меня извинить, у меня встреча с красивой девушкой и ее камерой. Чтобы помочь продать календарь и все такое. Ну, ты знаешь, _ради детей_.

После этих слов все умолкли. Маркус раздраженно зарычал и удалился, остальные последовали за ним. На губах Блейза расцвела безумная ухмылка, и он начал расстегивать свою форму.

– Где мне встать?

Гермиона покосилась на Пэнси, которой внезапно вздумалось высказаться. Если быть помощницей означало вести себя именно так, то вряд ли ей вообще нужна помощь. Однако, посмотрев в камеру, Гермиона увидела то, о чем упоминала Пэнси: сияние, исходящее от темной кожи Блейза в солнечном свете. Казалось, она люминесцирует. Ей стало любопытно, как это будет выглядеть на колдографии. 

Блейз был в отличной форме, и она тяжело сглотнула. Скользнув взглядом по татуировке вокруг пупка, рисунок которой спускался ниже и исчезал под штанами, Гермиона поняла, почему Джинни так настаивала, чтобы его включили в список. Это и впрямь было верное решение, и неважно, когда он там попал в команду в школе.

Сделать подходящие снимки не заняло у Гермионы много времени. Блейз прекрасно работал на камеру, и режиссерские указания, которые давала ему Пэнси, были очень кстати. Гермиона знала, что они просто друзья, но Блейз реагировал на Пэнси так, что это стоило запечатлеть на камеру. Сначала он подбрасывал квоффл в воздух, а потом взял метлу.

– В чем дело, Забини? Мы тут собрались летать или позировать?

Гермиона обернулась и увидела Драко, стоящего сзади. У нее перехватило дыхание. Она была так занята съемками, что не слышала, как он подошел. Остальные слизеринцы уже оседлали метлы и медленно летали над полем строем, не обращая внимания на Гермиону и Пэнси.

Сегодня Драко снова был одет в форму для квиддича, и Гермионе бросилось в глаза, насколько разными внешне были два друга. Блейз выглядел как гора мускулов, Малфой же обладал телосложением, типичным для ловца, и был высоким и стройным. Хотя мускулы у него, конечно же, тоже были.

Да, похоже, ее и впрямь тянет к игрокам в квиддич, особенно к ловцам, поняла Гермиона. Ну как можно не любоваться хорошо сложенными парнями?

Она поняла, что слишком погрузилась в размышления, и покачала головой, надеясь, что никто не догадался, о чем она думает.

– О, привет, Драко, скажи, а ты… 

Драко повернулся, чтобы уйти, и Гермиона умолкла. Он даже не обратил на нее внимание.

Это было что-то новенькое.

Гермиона нахмурилась, гадая, что такого она сделала, чтобы заслужить подобное обращение. Она знала, что он слышал ее, но даже не поздоровался, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обсудить их незаконченное дело.

Возможно, они с ним были не в таких уж и хороших отношениях, как считала Гермиона. Она всего лишь собиралась напомнить о записке, которую отправила ему и на которую до сих пор не получила ответа. Разве слизеринцы не должны обладать идеальными манерами и все такое?

Она услышала смех Пэнси и, подняв глаза, увидела у той на лице веселье.

– Не обращай на него внимания, Грейнджер. Говорю тебе, он согласится.

– Если ты станешь его пытать, то возможно, – Гермиона нахмурилась еще сильнее. Она не привыкла к такому отношению. За компетенцию ее уважали везде, не только в клинике. К тому же она считала, что они с Малфоем уже давно переросли мелкие подколки, но судя по их сегодняшней встрече, это было не так.

Ее и без того уже достаточно потрясло то, как Малфой выглядел в форме для квиддича, а его отношение окончательно выбило ее из колеи. Ну и ладно. Есть ведь и другие варианты. Может быть, ей и впрямь стоит взять Флинта или кого-то еще из слизеринцев, чтобы разбавить состав календаря.

Гермиона пыталась запихнуть камеру в сумку и едва не уронила ее внутрь, когда та зацепилась за край. Если бы это произошло, то она упала бы на дно, а там бог знает что валялось.

– Разве ты не в курсе, как выглядит флирт? – спросила Пэнси, прервав ее мрачные размышления. Гермиона замерла, пораженная ее словами. Какой абсурд!

– Это был не флирт. Малфой даже не заметил, что я здесь.

– Ты что никогда строила из себя неприступность? – Пэнси была слишком довольна собой.

– Еще немного, и можно было бы подумать, что мы с ним вообще не знакомы. Честно, Пэнс, я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что у него может появиться желание флиртовать со мной. Это не в его стиле.

Едва умолкнув, Гермиона поняла, что забыла сказать самое главное: что ей вообще нет дела до его игр, ее интерес к Малфою связан исключительно с этим проектом. 

Пэнси, как настоящая слизеринка, все поняла, но не стала ловить Гермиону на слове.

– Ты мне доверяешь? – просто спросила она.

Гермиона кивнула. Конечно, она доверяла Пэнси, хоть они и шли к этому очень долго.

– Тогда не волнуйся об этом. Уверена, желание у него появится.

Пэнси не уточнила, о чем речь, и Гермионе осталось только гадать, имела ли она в виду календарь и что-то другое, из-за чего Малфой так вызывающе себя вел.

Позже вечером, сидя на диване с книгой и бокалом вина, Гермиона услышала стук в окно. Для совы было поздновато, да и друзья связались бы с ней через каминную сеть, если бы дело было срочным.

Гермиона открыла окно, и в комнату влетела большая серая сова, которая взглянула на нее так, словно у нее были дела поважнее, чем ждать, пока ее освободят от ноши.

– Какая же ты красивая птица, – отвязывая записку, проворковала Гермиона, чтобы задобрить ее. Сова была редкой породы. Гермиона сходила за угощением для нее, но та отказалась и быстро упорхнула.

Перевернув конверт и увидев оттиск на печати в виде стилизованной буквы М, Гермиона поняла, почему сова показалась ей такой высокомерной. Она вскрыла конверт и вытащила записку.

_«Грейнджер,_

_У меня появилась возможность детально рассмотреть твое предложение, и я готов помочь тебе с проектом. Однако вскоре мне предстоит уехать в командировку, и мы сможем начать планировать встречу только через несколько недель. Надеюсь, это впишется в твое расписание._

_Я буду на связи.  
Д.М.»._


End file.
